dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story itself begins in the 737 age, and is relatively simplistic in nature (the story will get more complicated as time goes on). Mostly, it centers around the adventures of a young Saiyan, named Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) and Prince Vegeta as they try and gain respect from the tyrant Frieza. Many developmental aspects of Vegeta and Ledas’ fighting techniques will be shown. Also (hopefully!) the saga will give a firm foundation to Ledas’ motivations and values in later sagas. After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler. 92 and is thought dead. But, it is here where his story truly begins. Alone and broken, both physically, and mentally, Ledas must somehow find a way to get stronger… and defeat the minions of PC92. Even more dangerous, is the power struggle between the outpost’s captain and Cooler’s appointed governor, both of whom have unimaginable power. It is up to Ledas to stop their insanity before it consumes him, and the entire planet. Theme Songs Overall/Opening Theme - Europa/Electric Romeo by Globus/Immediate Music. Ending Theme - The Forgotten (ending) (based on Immediate Music) Final Theme - Great Spirits by Two Steps From Hell. (different from ending theme as this is only played at the end of the last episode of each saga) 'Saga/Special/Movie Themes:' : Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider and Freefall (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Lauto Saga -' After The Fall and (upon the introduction of Lauto) The Soul That Must Awaken (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Planet Earth Saga -' Love And Loss (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Kyokatshi Saga - 'Andare (Ludovico Einaudi) : 'Reunion Saga -' To Glory (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Epilogue -' Paradise Awaits (Killer Tracks) : 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special) '- Never Forget (Two Steps From Hell) : 'DBZ TF: Just Another Day... (Movie) - 'Sons of War (Two Steps From Hell) : 'DBZ TF: Our Brotherhood (TV Special) -' Wrath of the Sea (Two Steps From Hell) Bit of a side note, but I've always wanted to fit False King in here somewhere (it's one of my favorites), and the natural place is Lauto Saga, but that saga already has two themes. Might just end up being "teaser" trailer music or an overall montage theme for the entire series. I'm still undecided. How To Read Are you a fan of trivia? Ever wonder what each character sounds like? What the basis for each chapter title of my story is? Well then, check this page out. It's my trivia and explanation series, about Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Canon Great care was taken with this story to preserve Dragon Ball's canon. None has been broken, except for, maybe, GT's storyline. I do not view that as canon, so the timeline after Kid Buu's defeat may be different. There will be no Super Saiyan 4, or fanon (and incredibly underdeveloped and inconsistent) levels of 5, 6, 7 and beyond. For a detailed look at what I view as canon, please visit this page. Characters For a detailed list of notable characters in this story, please visit Character List (The Forgotten). Power Levels In the Dragon Ball Universe, one of the most inconsistent things is the rapid rises in power levels. I have tried to stop this. So, in The Forgotten, power levels will be within the limits of sanity. I've always had a problem with how every new villian is stronger than the Z fighters, no matter how much training they have done before. I will change this. Indeed, the main villian in the Lauto Saga is actually surpassed in power about halfway through the saga, because I think it's important to show that not all power is in physical strength. For a list of power levels throughout the entire series, please visit the list of power levels to see a detailed list of power levels of all characters, as they progress in The Forgotten. Questions Answered Being the vast, often times complicated universe that it is, questions will undoublty come up about The Forgotten. Now, while I have yet to find a single canon breaking element of my story, this questions and answers focus more on certains aspects of the actual story which may seem unclear. To see all questions and answers asked thus far (and feel free to at any time add your own questions directly to the page) visit: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga: This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: Prologue Lest I Forget... Just Saibamen? Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone Always Remember Your First Lord Frieza Do Come Back Alive The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Because It's My Birthday No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']]:''' This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan, and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. '''Chapter List Lyin' And Laughin' To Cooler, With Love Wind Swept First Glimpse Among The Giants Big Mistake A Mess Of Politics Mysterious Presence Chosen New Tricks Old Dogs Haunting Memory Finding Aprido That Makes Him The Guv'nor Truly Alone A Promise Our Savior, Fight Evil Costly Preparations Ascendancy (season finale part 1) To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']]:''' This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Ledas' explosion of anger, which kills . '''Chapter List: Exodus The Orphan Familiar Presence Hazing Capsule Corp. My Friend Vegeta The Monster Inside Me... Feeling Rebellious Slipping Into The Darkness I Just Want To Watch The World Burn Let's Pretend It Has To Be One Ledas, To A Greater Calling No More Sadness, No More Anger Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) 'Kyokatshi Saga:' This saga covers 's pursuit of Ledas, after the death of . Ryori and Aiko are also considered suspects. Guva returns to the forefront. (note chapters and plot are being re-worked on for this saga) Chapter List: We May Have Forgotten... Still Here? Just A Child Connection Severence Balancing Act Duties Father Knows Best A Delicate Situation (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) No, No... Take Your Time Kyokatshi, He Was Called We Can Test Him Unforgivable The Hunt Is On Ballet, It Tames The Spirit The Product Of A Stable Mind Identity Confirmed A Saiyan At Heart He Will Not Come Quietly They Will Hold No Loyalty The Call Crossing The Line Oops... (might become banned chapter, depending on severity) Closing In Backtracking A Man Chooses... In Memory Facing The Rising Tide Without Forethought Truth Be Told There's Another Preventing Disaster One More Murder You're F***ed When In Doubt... (season finale part 1) Laying To Rest (season finale part 2) 'Reunion Saga:' This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas's reunion. The great threat reemerges. sees the truth, and decides to end it, himself. (note: I have yet to write a single word/plot idea about this saga. Chapters, and characters (even those implied) therein are subject to change at any time.) Chapter List: Tell Me Governor... Was I Wrong? In So Doing... Choosing Time In Motion... Family Man With A Hint Of Nostalgia Show Off The Fourth Day Story Of My Life Paid In Blood An Entrance, Worthy Of History Regret, Regret, Regret Snow Day So Lonely At The Top The Cruelest Of Atrocities Before My Very Presence The Spirit Bomb Putting Buu To Shame Our Brotherhood New Plan Buying Time Tier Three Saiyan Spirit Fat Lady Singing Power You Have Not Yet Witnesed! Last Grasp To Whatever End The Bequeathing (season finale part 1) Rebuilding Thy Empire (season finale part 2) 'Epilogue:' The events that take place shortly after the death of are, briefly told. In this, the only sub-plot left unanswered is 's pursuit of Ledas. This saga will mainly focus on what happened to that after the Kyokatshi Saga's end. Obviously, nothing more developed on that front during the Reunion Saga, but it was picked up again after that saga's end. This is the final "saga" of The Forgotten. Chapter List: Two Kinds Of Pride All Glory, All Honor Sticky Fingers (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) The Exception (series finale part 1) Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' This special focusses on the origins of the character, the Benefactor who is seen in the first saga. His rise to power, the growth of his horror, and his thirst for pain will all greatly expanded upon. This special is set to release about halfway through the first saga, though it does not take place during that time period. Section List: *To The Quiet Village *That's a Knife... *High Treason [[DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...|'DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day... (Movie)']] This movie details of a strange planet, that Guva assigns the Plantains to investigate. Once on it, the plantains find a small army of soldiers, which they easily dispatch. Too easily. For the planet itself was in ruins, even before they arrived. And no small army could do something of that calibre. And as they, collectively, let their guard down, something stirs within the planet itself, something which is beyond what anyone could have imagined... This movie takes place, chronologically in between the Lauto saga chapters "Old Dogs" and "Haunting Memory". It is set to be released at the conclusion of the Lauto Saga. Section list: *Smoke In The Wind *Graveyard *To Easily *A Baker's Dozen *Putting It To Use [[DBZ The Forgotten: Our Brotherhood|'DBZ The Forgotten: Our Brotherhood']] This movie details the rise of Guva to becoming Governor of Planet Cooler 92. It starts on a Cooler training planet, where several hundred soldiers are competing to take control of Planet 92. Among them are Captain Banas, and Captain Guva. This special will, therefore, shed light on the growth of the negative dispositions that Guva and Banas have toward each other. This special will be released a quarter of the way through the Planet Earth Saga. Section list: *The Start Of Something... *Seeing Double *Paradise Awaits *Elegancy Timeline Events Below are the timelines of DBZ and TF. This shows where, and when the two timelines intersect. ''Timeline: Dragon Ball Z: 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 737: Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Goku is born. 761: Raditz arrives on earth. 762 : -November 3rd: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth to fight Goku. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. -November 21st: Vegeta returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal his wounds. -December 13th: Vegeta’s wounds are fully healed, he leaves for planet Namek. -December 18th: Vegeta arrives on Planet Namek. -December 24th: Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin fight the Ginyu force. Goku and Piccolo arrive. All begin battling Frieza. Vegeta and Krillin are killed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeats Frieza. ''(note: Although Frieza is not killed until he goes to earth, it is here that his power ends) 764: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth, Future Trunks kills them. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. 764: Cooler travels to earth to exact revenge. He is defeated by Goku. 766: Trunks is born. 767: Cell appears, and is eventually defeated by Gohan. Goku and Future Trunks are killed. Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2. Goten is born. 774: Goku returns to Earth for a single day. Vegeta becomes Majin and battles Goku. Majin Buu is awakened. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku reveals Super Saiyan 3, and battles Buu with it. Buu's evil and good sides split creating Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every person on Earth. 774: The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gohan arrives to help. Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu . ''Timeline: The Forgotten:'' 733: Ledas is born 737: Prince Vegeta and Ledas start going on mission for Frieza with Nappa. Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyan is destroyed. 739: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Coola 92 -February 8th: Ledas is promoted to one of the Plantains, he is still not as strong as them 740: -July 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some soldiers from Planet Cooler 96. He kills them. -August 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742: Banas and the Plantains encounter the Captain of Planet Cooler 96. A fight is started, where all of 96’s elite fighters are killed. For doing so, Banas is indefinitely suspended from is position as Captain by Guva. 745: Ledas encounters Lauto, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. Guva is getting impatient for the Saiyan to kill Banas. 746: Ledas begins to train a lot with Lieme. Learns how to sense ki and suppress his power. Aprido starts tailing Ledas, on suspicion from Banas. 750: Ledas reverses what Meloon did to him, nearly killing the elite. Ledas briefly reaches semi super saiyan, again. This is done on accident, however. 755: -March 9th: Ledas, with resolve, is now against killing the natives. Ledas, after being knocked unconscious by Payar, visits The Benefactor's brief home, during the latter's stay on PC92 so many years ago. -March 10th: Aprido is captured by the natives. -March 11th: Aprido is freed by Ledas, who subsequently pursues him and kills the Appule. Banas, angry wants to kill Ledas. Guva agrees, and stages a gladiator match, between the two. Banas is victorious, and the Plantains pursue Ledas into the forest, but do not kill him. 758: April 1st: Meloon finds Ledas, but quickly loses him. Guva, meets up with Ledas and give the child his left ornamental wrist guard. April 3rd: Ledas tries to gain access to a native camp. April 7th: After several days, the natives are less scared of Ledas. They give him a flower, which gets him drunk. Lieme arrives, and almost makes Ledas transform. Ledas fights Lieme, and the fight is one-sided, until Ledas starts to sober up. Lieme retreats. April 16th: Payar and Ledas have an encounter. Ledas transforms to Super Saiyan 1. Payar retreats back to the outpost, where Guva and the plantains are waiting. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas and the rest of the plantains fight. Ledas kills all three (leaving Payar for the natives). Neither Banas nor Guva can best one another. Ledas disrupts them, and forces Guva to reveal what he knows about the Saiyans. Banas disappears. April 28th: Ledas sets out to find the Saiyans. 767: Ledas lands on a strange planet. He uses this to continue is hard training in Super Saiyan. 771: After many years of travel, Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He heads to it, and lands on Earth. Trivia *The Forgotten is plural for a reason. Most characters, Lauto Saga and on can relate. *Originally the fourth Saga didn't exist, but there ended up not being enough value for introducing so many characters for so little time. *Originally (spoiler alert!!) Banas was supposed to die in the concluding chapter of Saga 2. *The Kyokatshi saga is the first to not take place on a new planet. *Starting in the Lauto Saga, each saga has a chapter titled, in reference, to the song Europa/Electric Romeo. *This is due, in reference, to that song being the main theme of The Forgotten. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting